All for one, and One for Bionics
by Jadej.j
Summary: JEP thinks about his past with the Sharpe Brothers before the Bionic Six and Dr.Scarab


The Bionic Six are owned by MCA/Universal in association with Tokyo Movie Shinas 1987. My characters do not mean any harm to the show.

**"All for one, and One for Bionics"**

JEP was thinking about the past. His past and the people that had been in it. Eric, Sharp and Scarab where the main people, and then Jazmin came in when all seemed lost to him. His mind wandered back to the time he was a young man learning about Bionics and biology.

Asimov Technological Institute...

Joshua was running down the hall towards his class. He was late today. He was running tests on something that was important to him and he needed the results. He came up to the door of his class. He slowly walked in._"I'm sorry Sara Bellum. I was running some tests and the time got away on me."_

The tall brown haired woman looked at him._"Take your seat Joshua, I'll talk you after class."_There was some giggling in the background. Joshua took his seat between the Sharp brothers.

As the class was going on, Joshua passed Willmar a note. A bit later, Joshua handed Matty a similar note. The Sharp brothers waited for Joshua as he talked to the teacher. Ice blue eye looked at the pair from under his fire red hair._"Are you sure of these results, Josh?"_Joshua nodded. _"I can't believe it."_ Joshua grabbed both Sharp brothers and lead them to the lab. 

Professor Knowitall was in the hallway when the three came by him. _"Boys, can I have a word with you all?"_The small group stopped and turned about to talk to the Prof._"What's wrong sir?"_asked Amadeus. The teacher didn't look happy. _"I'm sorry to say one of you three are cheating in some of you tests."_This took the three back for a second._"Why do you say that sir?"_Ice blue eyes staired at the teacher._"Some of your tests had the same marks."_Amadeus, Willmar and Joshua looked at each other._"Now sir you do know we study together all the time. Also, we are the best in our classes."_ said Joshua. 

Knowitall crossed his arms._"Now I do know that you are taking another class away from the Sharps, Mr.Powers."_ On hearing his last name Joshua twiched. He didn't like being called that at all._"So you might get out of this problem but it doesn't mean you're out of the woods."_Joshua nodded._"This is your first and only warning. Good day to you."_With that he left the students in the hall.

A van pulled up to the College. A man and a boy came out of it. _"Daddy are you sure you have to see Amadeus?"_Little purple eyes looked up from under the sandy-blond hair and baseball cap._"Yes son, I do have to talk to Amadeus. It's very important."_The pair entered the school. Little bright purple eyes took in all the scene. The college kids were talking, going to class and other things he didn't understand. _"Eric, you know were Joshua does his lab test right?"_ The boy nodded.

_"You go ahead and go see your friend I'm going to find Amadeus."_Eric headed for the lab in which Joshua did his experiments. Which some times he was apart of. He heard some voices in the lab as he came up to the door. He slowly entered the room. Joshua, Amadeus and Willmar where talking about something. Eric slowly walked up to the table.

_"Now this stone was going to be able to copy another's bionics and place them in another."_ argue Amadeus. Willmar slam his hand down onto the table._"No it was to increase the person's bionic strength."_Eric remained quiet. Joshua then raised his hand._"My friends, the truth is, this stone does both and more. This stone will also do something that..."_

That's when Willmar saw Eric. Almost everything went crazy. Eric jumped back as Willmar shouted at the boy. Joshua then quickly pick up Eric and took him outside the lab. That's when Jack showed up. Amadeus came out of the room. _"There you are, I need to have a word with you Amadeus."_Jack walked over to him. The pair walked over to talk about something. Eric followed Joshua back into the lab. Willmar was looking over the strange stone. _"Who was that kid Joshua?"_ The young man came over to the table and placed his hand on the stone._"That is Jack Bennett's boy, Eric."_Eric grabbed Joshua's lab coat and pulled on it.

_"So Amadeus, when do you run the last of your tests? I need to know if you and I are going to go through this."_Amadeus ran his hand in his hair. _"It's so hard to say Jack but I think a week after my graduation. To make sure there isn't any trouble with the law."_ Jack nodded. He's been helping Amadeus with some of his Bionic tests. Some that have been slowly changing his body. Then it happened, some more shouting from the lab and then...

Booommm!!! Joshua, Eric and Willmar came running out of the room._"That brat, he shouldn't of come back into the room."_

_"It isn't Eric's fault. You shouldn't of thrown that beaker at him."_Small light purple eyes looked at Willmar from behind Joshua's leg. _"What happened?"_ Amadeus looked at his colleagues. _"That... that.. kid!"_ Willmar pointed to Eric. _"You over reacted again Willmar. Eric was just looking at the stone."_ Joshua rubbed Eric's head. The boy held on to Joshua's leg. _"I don't care Joshua. He shouldn't of touched that stone."_ Jack and Amadeus looked at Eric. _"Did anything happen that I should know of?"_ Jack looked at Joshua and Willmar.

Joshua looked at Willmar then he looked down at Eric. _"Well for the first time, the stone reacted to someone."_ Amadeus looked at the boy. He wondered if his tests on Jack had something to do with that. _"Well, no real harm done right?"_ Amadeus walked over to his brother and lead him away from the others. Willmar was still mad at Joshua when Jack and Eric left. _"I can't understand why the B.D. responded to that boy."_ He grabbed his hair and pulled it. That's when all hell broke out once again. Willmar screamed when he saw his hand full of hair. Joshua backed off as Amadeus tried to calm down his brother. _"Look at what that boy did to me!"_ Joshua remained quiet.

Later, after the Sharp brothers had left the lab, Joshua looked at the main problem that was causing all this anger between the group. The Bionic Diamond looked normal to the eye but Joshua knew better than that. It had powers to change someone's life. He didn't know what to do. It scared him to see that the stone glowed when Eric came too close to the gem. _~This is my fault. Eric must of... no the boy shouldn't of became bionic, I didn't go that far in the tests. Something else must be going on and Eric became the center of it.~_ The young man shook his head. He knew Eric was special in some way, Joshua could feel it. Joshua was taking another class from the Sharps' brothers, one that didn't involve science. Joshua looked around and picked up his school bag.

He pulled out a small old book. It had latin in it. Joshua sat down and began reading, the room became cold and Joshua seemed to glow brighter that the room. The B.D. became another color as Joshua kept reading. This was his test on the gem. Magical tests.

Eric was now sleeping in the van. Jack and Amadeus were talking outside.

_"I'm sorry for my brother's actions earlier."_

"Well Eric shouldn't of gone back into the lab."

"True but still, Willmar shouldn't of thrown that beaker at your boy."

"We are missing something. I'll ask Eric about it. You ask Joshua." Jack said his good-byes to Amadeus and drove home.

Willmar was still mad at the boy. He couldn't believe that the B.D. reacted to this child. It was his, not this... child.

He threw a text book agaist the wall of his bed room.

He wanted answers from JEP. Somehow, Joshua knew what happened in the lab. He was going to find out what he knew.

Amadeus was worried about his brother. He had never seen Willmar that mad before. Then there was something that bugged him. Eric. For some reason, the B.D. had reacted to the boy. Now he didn't see this happen but the way Willmar had reacted. He only hoped that tomorrow would be better. He picked up one of the labs he was working on for a class.

Joshua put the book away and stood up. Quickly, he sat down again. _~Darn, one of these days. I should of known better.~_

He took deep breaths. He couldn't believe he forgot that doing these tests took a lot out of him at times.

He took one more deep breath and slowly got out of his seat. He picked up his school bag and looked one more time at the B.D. He shook his head. Was it worth all this trouble? He then walked out of the lab.

A Few Days Later...

There was more trouble with the Sharps. Then there was Mr. Knowitall. He was watching the group for the past couple of days. JEP could see Willmar wasn't happy with that but then there was also what's been happening to his hair as well.

There was no doubt that his friend was going to be bald. In Willmar's mind Eric had caused his hair loss.

Then Amadeus had tried to find out what really happened in the lab. JEP remained quiet. The last straw was what was going to happen next to them. 

JEP was in the class lab with the B.D. slowly reading from his small book of magic. This time, it was the book that was glowing, along with the B.D. The young red haired student was focused on his spell when the door open up suddely. Amadeus was in shock. JEP dropped the book and the glow from the Bionic Diamond. _"Joshua, what were you doing with the Bionic Diamond?"_ JEP just kept quiet. _"My friend, please tell me what is going on."_

JEP picked up the book and pushed past Amadeus. He didn't want to talk to him. He could hear his friend shouting behind him as he picked up his pace. Joshua didn't know what to do anymore. He kept moving in the halls of the Institute.

A bit later...

Amadeus and Willmar were once again arguing over the Bionic Diamond. That's when Mr. Knowitall came into the room. The brothers stopped shouting. He looked around the room. _"Where is Mr.Powers?"_

"I don't know Mr. Knowitall. I caught him doing something with our project and he wouldn't say what he was doing and he then ran off." Said Amadeus. Mr. Knowitall looked at the Sharp brothers. _"Well, it's not really important that he'd be here as it is for both of you. I'm sorry to say this but..._ He became quiet for the moment. 

_"Willmar I'm sorry to say this at this time since you have been having troubles but the other members of the School board have voted that you are to leave at once."_ Willmar and Amadeus were in shock. _"So please Willmar, can you go and clean out your locker now before I'm forced to call security."_

Willmar slowly looked at his brother then he reached for the B.D. 

_"Sorry Willmar but this is school property."_ Willmar just then stormed out of the room. Joshua was walking to his locker when he saw Willmar cleaning out his locker. He stopped cold. Josh realised that Mr. Knowitall had Willmar kick out of the Institute. He didn't know what to say to his friend. Willmar then looked up at Joshua. The young men looked at one another for a while. Josh spoke up first. _"So Mr. Knowitall had you expelled."_

"Ya JEP, he did. You know I didn't cheat on those tests."

"I know you didn't, Willmar but either did me or Matty. There must be a reason why our tests are the same." The two friends remained quiet. Willmar removed the last of his stuff from the locker. They walked down the hall. _"There is one more thing I need you to do for me JEP."_ Ice blue eyes looked at his friend. He was worried about Willmar. His friends hair was almost gone. He didn't know what to do. _"What would you like me to do my friend."_

"I need you to get the B.D. out of here and bring it to me. I'm the only one that can make any good use out of it." Josh stepped back for a moment. He couldn't believe his friend's request. He looked into Willmar's eyes. That when he noted a change in them. They seemed darker to him. _"I'll see what I can do Willmar, but then you do know Mr. Knowitall."_ They shook hands and that was the last Joshua would see of his friend as Willmar Sharp. 

A Month had gone by...

Students were getting ready for graduation. It was rumored that Joshua E. Powers was the top student. Then, there were others who said it was Amadeus Sharp. There was also a talk about Willmar Sharp. Joshua didn't like what he heard about his friend. He was walking towards the lab where the B.D. was being keep. I had been moved a number of times. He knew it was because Mr. Knowitall want the B.D. for something. Because of this Joshua decided he would take it away from everyone. It had become something even he wasn't prepared for. He had a plan to get it and it had to happen tonight. Everyone was getting ready for the grad party. Josh greeted some of the other students as he opened the door to the lab. There it was, the center of all the trouble in his life. It was hooked up to a monitor. JEP took out the same small book he had been using. He then started to read. The B.D. then glowed first cold blue, warming yellow and then hot red. It then seemed to disapear for a moment, and then it was normal again. JEP didn't want to do this but it was the only way to keep the B.D. from evil or anyone who would use it for their own greed. He left the lab. 

Everyone was in the assembly room. Two things happened that would change everything. 

EVERYTHING...

First, there was an explosion. Strange looking robots filled the room. Joshua was near the back of the room. He saw it was Willmar, but not as the person he knew. The white outfit that had items that seemed to belong to a doctor. He shouted to the robots and they shot lasers above everyone's head. People shouted and ran to the other side of the room. In all this chaos, Amadeus was standing still. Brother looked at brother. JEP felt his heart sink. He could see the begining of a long fight between the Sharps. One that he knew would never end. He watched the brother start to argue about what had happen. This was the time to do what he had to do. The young man walked over to his friends. Everything seemed to slow down as JEP moved. That's when the brothers looked over to their friend. Amadeus and Willmar noted that Joshua had changed as well. The strange looking coat and his hair was now long. 

_"Well now, it's been a long time Willmar, how are you?"_

"My name is now Dr.Scarab, old friend. So where is the Bionic Diamond? Are you going to give it to me or not?"

Willmar... Why are you doing this? Please stop!"

"Don't call me Willmar. I am Dr.Scarab now and forever." JEP looked at Willmar and Amadeus. He then pulled out that small book. _"Matty, you asked a while back what I was doing to the Bionic Diamond."_

"Yes I did." This caught Dr.Scarab's attention. _"This is a book of Magic. I was adding a special touch to the B.D. Something that would take the person to a new level of power. I have been thinking for a long time. About what we had made. This is my decision on this matter."_ That's when JEP opened up the book and began to read again. Back in the lab the Bionic Diamond once again glowed but the color was now black and suddenly, it turned to dust. _"Now my friend, I must be going. I can see I don't belong here any more and whatever happens, both of you are my friends."_

"What have you done Joshua?"

"Yes what have you done to the B.D.?" Those ice blue eyes looked at his friends. Then he once again read from the book.

_"This is good-bye..."_

"Joshua!!!!" Joshua then disappeared in a blinding red light.

It took some years but JEP had moved to the moon. His friendship with the McWolves was about the only contact he had left with the Earth. He watched from afar as Dr.Scarab and Professor Sharp fought it out. His heart was saddened when the Bennetts were pulled into this fight. It was Eric he was most worried about. He kept a close watch on the boy. Almost a year had gone by when Jazmin had been caught in an explosion. He didn't want to use the B.D. but there was no choice.

He casted a spell to make Eric head to NYC. What JEP didn't expect was Eric and Jazmin falling in love at first sight. The B.D. did it's job but it caused a problem. It also changed Sport-1 to a more powerful form. He was able to change him back and then erase his memory for the time being. **(More details in story 'Reborn Bionics')**

JEP was awakened from his thoughts from the beeping coming over the radio. Indeed, he regretted some of his actions in the past, but then it was the past and it was now he had to worry about. He turned to the radio and spoke into it. _"JEP on line!!!"_

There you have it, the past on Dr.Joshua E. Powers. Read more about him in other adventures with Shadowdancer and the Bionic Six.


End file.
